Call To Arms
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (Sequel to Losing My Religion, S9 AU Plot). The return of Adam and Eve brings a plague of monsters and the biggest war so far that the Winchesters have had to face. Lives will be lost, Ron's loyalty will be questioned and severely tested, and sides must be taken. But the ultimate monkey wrench is that for the first time ever Heaven and Hell may both...have to work together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys so this is going to be the last story in the series. I MAY do little oneshots or "timestamps" here and there, but as for stories this will be the last! *cries* so I'll make it count!**

**This story is the sequel to: In My Hands, Sunday, Bloody Sunday, and Losing My Religion in THAT ORDER! So if you're reading just this story I suggest you go back and read the other three first or you will be confused as hell. If you don't want to and prefer to be confused kudos to you! Lol **

**Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, Balcifer, TitanxMeg (Teg I guess?), RonxKevin (Revin I guess also?)**

Chapter 1

"_**Hope and pray that you'll never need me, but rest assured I will not let you down. I walk beside you, but you may not see me, the strongest among you may not wear a crown." – 3 Doors Down (Citizen/Soldier)**_

Middle aged woman Margaret Fisher walked from the driver's seat of her four door sedan and sighed. She jingled her keys in her right hand and in her left she held a cup of coffee she'd picked up from some nearby convenience store. She took a sip and her breath came out hot in the cool night air. She walked up to her mailbox and pulled out nothing but bill after bill. She tossed them into her work bag and then went to unlock her front door, but before she could she heard a rustling in the bushes. Her eyes shot towards the bushes where a teenage emerged dressed in basically all black, the only thing that stood out were his electric blue Dr. Martins, and smirking.

"If you were just peeing in my bushes sir I'll have you arrested." She scowled.

"Oh no M'aam," he shook his head, still smirking though. "I was not, but I'm terribly sorry if you thought I was. I'm merely lost."

"Well if you'd tell me where you need to go I can direct you there." Margaret was getting annoyed.

"Certainly," the boy unsheathed a knife, but before Margaret could scream he stabbed her in the gut. She trembled and grabbed at the blade, trying to pull it out and say something. "Ok I lied I meant to be here. Honestly, this? It's the most fun I've had in ages. I've been locked up for quite awhile after all."

Margaret looked up at the boy, terrified.

"My friends and I," he explained. "And every other God damn monster that's been locked up for years, we're coming for this world and we're going to take it as our own. Nobody lives. They said so and I don't question them. Anyway, I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but I suppose really it's because two people can keep a secret…"

He pulled out the knife and sliced her throat. She died almost instantly.

"If one of them is dead…" he finished.

The boy licked his knife clean. He loved the taste of fresh blood, but he didn't need it. Not like those jokes called Vampires. He alone was far more powerful than them. He smirked when he heard the distant cries of other citizens of the neighborhood as they were picked off one by one by his friends.

He let out a laugh and ran off to join them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Castiel," Ezra panted, he'd returned from a very tedious flight down to earth only to report back up to the masses. "Another neighborhood was hit. Whoever they are they're fast. Faster than Vampires."

"That rules them out I suppose," Castiel sighed, he was tired. As if being on the Distinguished Angel Council wasn't hard enough, he'd recently been elected leader of the Council. That meant long nights in Heaven and less time on earth with his boyfriend Dean Winchester and their son Daniel. "Alright plan B, Ezra you stay this time. I will send a group of Warriors down to the neighborhood to scare them off."

"The Warriors are all already occupying other locations Castiel," Ezra gulped. "The monsters are growing and changing every day. It's as if every single one is being released."

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. He was under more stress than he ever had been. Balthazar, Anorath, Samandrial, Raphael, Ezra had all been helping him non-stop by enlisting Warriors, training younger recruits for the positions, and fighting themselves even though the Council risking their lives was generally unheard of. This was all per Castiel's orders though. He'd even ordered a few Guardians and Fledglings who were of age to train and fight. He hated doing so, but it was their only option with extra angels being in short supply.

"Take five everyone," Castiel said breathlessly. "I'm going home for a bit; I trust you Ezra look over my notes for the night and tell everyone what to do. I need to see Dean and my son or I fear I may just go insane."

"You have my word Castiel." Ezra smiled and Castiel managed a small smile back before flying down to earth to the bunker.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean Winchester sighed. He felt as though the whole world was letting out a collective sigh lately. The brothers had been going on hunts lately, more than they had in awhile. The entire bunker had been trying to help, Sam and Kevin had been going on food runs, Adam had been training almost every day to gain the skills needed to hunt, Ron and Titan had been going out with them sometimes as well. Meg and Crowley had helped by tracking the monsters via computer which Charlie Bradbury had hooked up recently and was helping them learn how to use. Charlie had also been staying in the bunker since the monsters had started arriving. Dean had also talked to both Garth and Sherriff Jody Mills and they both were alright. They'd enlisted the help of other hunters to try and stop the influx of monsters that were attacking the innocent, but regardless all of them were seemingly powerless to stop it all.

Dean felt like a house divided sometimes lately. Adam barely spoke to either Winchester brother, just a few words here and there, but nothing more. Dean could understand him being pissed, but right now there wasn't really time for family drama. Or any drama for that matter. This was war and in Dean's mind at least, Adam needed to start acting like it was.

"Dad." Daniel's voice was heard and Dean looked over to see his now, ten year old in human years, son who was sniffling and wiping his runny nose. Dean picked him up and rested him on his knee, ruffling his hair and feeling his forehead. Daniel had been starting to grow his wings and for angels that meant a lot of pain and little sleep. Usually a fever accompanied it. Daniel had been a trooper though, even with all the other shit going on in their lives lately. Her cousin by Sam and Gabriel, Sarah, had already sprouted her six golden archangel wings courtesy of Gabriel.

"Hang in there kiddo," Dean smiled and kissed his son's forehead, pulling him close to his chest. "Nothing bad lasts forever."

Dean couldn't tell who he was really telling that to, Daniel or himself.

"Hello Dean." Castiel flew into the room looking worse for wear, but he still managed to smile for his son. Daniel reached out to hug Castiel and Castiel took Daniel into his arms. Daniel was starting to grow up, too fast for anybody's liking, and he was getting a little old to be picked up, but Castiel and Dean made an exception since he wasn't feeling well. "Hello Daniel, did you have a good day?"

"Dad read to me Mom," Daniel rested his head in the crook of Castiel's neck. "He's a good storyteller."

"Well it's kind of my job kiddo." Dean chuckled and smiled at his boyfriend. Castiel's blue eyes still shone bright even though he'd been through Hell and back those past few weeks. "He also told me how you two met."

"Did he?" Castiel smiled and chuckled a little. "Well that certainly is quite the story."

Castiel looked over at Dean who stood up from the table and joined him in comforting Daniel. Daniel nodded in reply to Castiel and then sighed, before wincing and crying a little from the inflammation on his back.

Dean gently rubbed in between his shoulder blades and Castiel rocked him a little.

"C'mon kiddo," Dean said. "Let's get you to bed, it's late."

Daniel closed his eyes and Castiel and Dean both carried him to his bedroom right across from theirs. The lights were dimmed in the space themed room. Painted on stars and constellations covered the walls and ceiling. The small bed in the corner had astronaut themed sheets and pillowcases and a rocket ship was printed on the comforter. Various books on astronomy were lined up on the small bookshelf and a small glass of juice and a bottle of children's Tylenol sat on the side table next to the bed. Castiel laid Daniel down in bed and tucked the blankets and sheets up over his body before leaning down and kissing him on both cheeks. Castiel stepped back and Dean sat down on the side of the bed.

"Sing me that song dad," Daniel yawned. "Just the one part of it, it's so happy."

"You mean that Counting Crows song we heard on the record player that one time?" Dean smiled and kissed Daniel's forehead. Daniel nodded.

"_Well I dreamt I saw you walking up a hillside in the snow," _Dean sang. "_Casting shadows on the winter sky, it's just a day counting crows…"_

_ "One for sorrow two for joy…"_

Daniel's eyes started to close. He yawned again.

_"Three for girls and four for boys…"_

Dean tickled Daniel on the tummy when he sang that part and Daniel giggled a little.

_"Five for silver six for gold…"_

_ "Seven for a secret never to be told…" _both Daniel and Dean sang the last line. Daniel yawned, his mouth open wide and he closed his eyes. Dean placed one last kiss on his forehead and rose from the bedside and joined Castiel in the hallway after turning off the lights behind him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"The Council has been running me ragged," Castiel explained as he and Dean both got into pajamas. Dean threw back the covers and got into bed, watching Castiel as he pulled on flannel pajama pants and lost his shirt. "I just don't know how we're going to keep up with all these monsters, as if demons weren't bad enough in the old days."

"At least you only have to worry about monsters now," Dean smiled when Castiel climbed into bed as well, snuggling up to his hunter. "All the demons are locked up in Hell. Meg and Crowley are the only two I know that made it out."

"I thought that maybe this year would be different Dean," Castiel sighed into Dean's chest. "I thought that there would be nothing to fear, that our child could grow up without all this animosity around. That we could finally work on us and being happy."

"Once we lock up these sons of bitches," Dean smiled and kissed Castiel before turning out the lights. "We'll have all the time in the world to work on us Cas."

**Read and Reviews are appreciated and encouraged guys!**

**So? What comes next for the Winchesters?**

**Will Adam finally come around?**

**And who was it that killed that poor woman? (hint he's kind of important)**

**More to come soon guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We're fighting a losing battle Castiel," Balthazar informed his brother. The two had been hard at work all day still fighting the hordes of monsters headed towards the surface of earth. "We need all the help I can get. It may be time to take drastic measures."

"The Winchesters are already aware of this threat," Castiel explained his thoughts. "They are training hard. They have Heaven's best Angelhound on their side and they even have two demons on their side."

Balthazar flinched at the word demons, but he held his tongue. He knew very well that Titan, his former Angelhound that he'd given to Dean, was in love with one of the said demons. It went against the odds, but who was he to talk, he was with Lucifer. Balthazar played with his Silver Star ring on his finger out of habit, pulling it on and off. He sighed.

"Castiel," Balthazar said. "I've been tracking the monsters. They know of the Winchesters, Father knows they've killed half of them. The monsters are headed their way. Dean, Sam, Kevin and Ron, and everyone living in that bunker are in danger. Your children are in danger. So I believe it's in all of your best interests to evacuate."

Castiel hesitated to answer.

"If you stay one step ahead of the monsters," Balthazar explained. "They'll have less of a chance of hurting anyone. Just bring it up to Dean, see what he thinks. In the meantime your family is under my protection I swear it. Lucifer will surely agree to protect them as well."

"Thank you brother," Castiel looked over at Ezra, the youngest angel on the Council whose nose was currently buried in a book on monster lore. Ezra pushed the glasses he always wore up his nose and sighed. "But I do believe that this would be a fine opportunity for certain angels to prove what they are made of."

Castiel walked closer.

"Ezra," he said and the younger angel jumped, readjusting his glasses once again. "I have a task for you."

"Yes Castiel," Ezra nodded. "Anything for the cause."

"I am assigning you to watch over the Winchester family, particularly the forgotten Winchester and all of Dean's friends," Castiel explained. "They need protection from the threat that is to come. Are you up for the task?"

"Y-Yes Castiel," Ezra gulped, he knew that meant fighting, one of his least strong suits, but he couldn't deny the orders of the leader of the Council. "I am."

"Very well then," Castiel nodded. "Balthazar you are in charge until my return which will be soon, I need to meet with my family spend time with them too. I need to tell them."

"Sure thing Castiel." Balthazar nodded and Castiel and Ezra both took off down towards earth.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Titan growled and lunged at the dummy in the training room as Meg laughed at his antics.

"_Oh you think this is funny do yah?" _Titan tackled the dummy and bit into it, leaving it relatively unharmed. His eyes shone white once and he shifted back to his human form and walked over to Meg, kissing her cheek and sighing.

"We have to go," Titan explained. "Castiel is here. He told me it's urgent he speaks with all of us."

Meg sighed as well. It was rare nowadays to get time alone with Titan, but the fight against the monsters did take precedence over her love life. Titan smiled at her, moving her hair from her eyes and kissed her before the pair ascended the stairs together towards the living room.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dean." Dean spun around, he'd been reading over monster lore as well. Daniel was in bed, still not feeling well because of his wings.

"Cas." Dean smiled and walked over to kiss his angel. Castiel kissed him back, but Dean could tell he was here for something other than quality time. Especially because Ezra stood behind him. Gabriel stood up and bowed his head to his younger brothers, stepping away from his spot on the couch with Sam and eagerly awaiting what they had to say. Titan scampered into the room with Meg close behind him. He shifted into his Angelhound form and bowed his head as well. As if sensing the urgency of the message, Kevin, Adam, Ron, Crowley and Charlie all appeared with solemn looks on their faces. They all stood before Castiel and Ezra. Ron took Kevin's hand and squeezed it. Crowley sighed and Charlie balanced against the arm of the couch.

"The threat of monsters is increasing every day and we in Heaven have yet to figure out what exactly is causing it," Castiel stated. "All we do know is that this bunker is radar for them. Dean, Sam, Kevin, your presences here are causing a signal to shoot out throughout the entire world. Monsters from all over will continue to seek you and find their way here eventually to kill you all. The threat is very real and we in Heaven have all agreed that it may be best for all of you if you evacuate the Man Of Letters Bunker and seek refuge elsewhere."

"Cas," Dean said. "We can't. This is our home. All of our lore, our weapons, all of our knowledge is here. We can't just leave!"

"Dean, listen to me," Castiel stared his hunter straight in the eyes. "I swore an oath to protect you and Daniel and everyone else in this bunker as well as my Heavenly family come whatever may. You may not be ready to give up the dominant protective role here, but I'm not asking you I'm telling you. This is best. I won't be able to live with myself if any of you get hurt over this."

Dean tried to reason with Castiel through his stare, the two could speak to the other without a single word spoken. Dean looked into Castiel's blue eyes; they were tired and just done. Castiel was done with this war and it had barely even begun. Dean sighed; he couldn't put Castiel through anything else.

"Fine," Dean replied, lowering his voice. "But were doing this on my terms, we leave in three days so that we have time to pack and make the kids understand. We need time to train too, some of us that is and I expect YOU to check in with me daily Cas, you got that? Daniel misses you. He needs you too Cas just like I do."

"I will be with you every step of the way Dean," Castiel nodded. "We will end this I can assure you of that."

"Let me just say that I'm honored for the Winchesters to be in my charge," Ezra bowed his head at Dean, smiling and sliding his gold framed glasses up his nose once more. "I look forward to serving and protecting you all."

Dean had never noticed the angel's glasses before, but considering the last two times he'd met him he had been possessed by Michael he figured he hadn't been to observant. Ezra's almost blackish brown hair was no longer shaggy and unruly, but rather slicked back and styled so that he could see. Ezra had this aura about him that meant that he didn't really get out of Heaven very much. Dean knew he shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but Ezra seemed more like the sheltered type than one to fight and defend.

"Good Ezra," Castiel smiled. "I happen to know that Adam, the youngest Winchester is in training for this big fight, why don't you go train with him?"

"B-But Castiel…I can't." Ezra swallowed hard. Dean could tell the younger angel was extremely nervous about that. He could only wonder why, surely Ezra knew how to fight he was an angel after all?

"Ezra," Castiel motioned towards Adam, who held a stone cold and rigid stare. "Now please."

"Y-Yes Castiel…" Ezra gulped and walked over to Adam who threw a towel he'd been using over his shoulder and nodded in the direction of the training room.

"Well are you coming or what?" Adam asked and Ezra eagerly ran after him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean sat down on the edge of Daniel's bed. The young boy was still in pain due to his wings which were due to burst out of his back at any moment. Daniel's fevered cheeks were bright red and he was trying to sleep. Dean brushed the hair away from his forehead and smiled down at his son.

"Dad," Daniel croaked out and opened his eyes. "How m-much longer?"

"Not too long now kiddo," Dean kissed his forehead. "We're gonna go on a little trip on three days ok? I know it's not fair with you being sick and all, but it's…it's the family business."

Those words felt like poison in Dean's mouth. He'd gotten sick of saying them over the years.

"I understand dad," Daniel managed a small smile. "It's what you to do. Isn't that what you always taught me? Do what you have to do for family and to help people?"

Daniel was exactly right. Dean stopped feeling like such a powerless child all of a sudden. This wasn't just about his family anymore. Innocent people were being killed by monsters ancient and new and he couldn't afford to sit by and let the world go to ruins, he couldn't let the angels fix everything. He just needed to kill as many as he could until they found another way to get them back to where they'd come from. As he spoke night was falling and that meant more monsters wreaking havoc while the Winchesters slept.

_"Three days," _Dean asked no one in particular. "_I just need three more days of normalcy, is that too much to ask?"_

Daniel fell asleep again and Dean left the room to speak with Castiel some more.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_2:00am_

Ron remember doing this many a time. When they all lived together, in that crappy old apartment in the city. They'd run the streets for hours and find their victims, stabbing them wherever they could and throwing open their mouths already stained with blood and consuming more. Ron shuddered; he could almost feel the blood on his hands once again. He couldn't remember the times when he liked it like that, he didn't want to.

The air was cool and crisp. His hot breath coming out in clouds as he ran towards the designated meeting place. He cut through the woods behind the bunker; he felt the wind hit his face like a hard slap on the cheek from his father. His father, Charon was another thing he loathed thinking about. He avoided every tree like he'd practiced the path a million times before and soon he came upon an abandoned warehouse. The place he'd told him to meet him at.

Ron pushed open the doors and waltzed in. He was no stranger to the dark, but even now at times it made him feel uneasy. His fingers played across his knife, concealed in his pocket and he paced the floor. All of the windows letting in a different ray of light from the moon that Ron's shadow interrupted.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said. "I didn't think you'd actually come rookie."

Ron spun around and glared. The figure emerged and smirked.

"Austin," Ron sighed. "I don't think either of us wants to be here so let's just get this over with."

"Oh contraire," Austin chuckled and stepped closer into the light. "I just wanna talk with yah rookie."

Ron looked Austin up and down. His clothes were wrinkled and his beanie slightly off of his head. His blue Dr. Martins had specks of blood on them as did his hands.

"You've killed again." Ron's eyes narrowed and Austin laughed.

"And it was damn exhilarating," Austin said. "C'mon Ron don't you miss it? The feel of the blood as it went into you? The thrill of the chase?"

"I don't miss any of it!" Ron exclaimed. "Just tell me why you're here Austin besides making my life a living Hell all over again!"

"Join us Ron," Austin said. "It'll be just like old times. Tess and Terry are here too. They're back at the hotel or out killing again whichever comes first. Point is at one time we were your family. We're all cut from the same thread. We're all children of Charon, Ron, and I don't know why you're insisting on running from that?"

"I don't want that to define me anymore," Ron replied. "That's not me Austin, not anymore! I just push the boat! I won't become what HE wants me to be! I've got a real family now!"

"We're your real family Ron!" Austin snarled. "We've always been there! Now you're just going to throw your life away for that Prophet boy and his band of misfits!"

"We're the misfits Austin…" Ron said, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Now you're talking," Austin smirked again and walked closer to Ron. "We've always been the outcasts Ron all our lives we have. We belong to the dark. We tango with it. We love it. You can't tell me that one single atom in your body is pure."

"No…" Ron sighed in defeat. "There's not…look I'll think about it alright?"

He wasn't really going to think about it. He just wanted to get out of there. Talking to Austin always drained him.

"Good," Austin said. "Meet me here again tomorrow night, mist here if you have to, do whatever it takes and we'll discuss my terms. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal," Ron said. "Why don't you go kill somebody already?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Austin laughed and disappeared in a cloud of dark mist.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Daniel's cries were loud and harsh. Dean held him tight as the pain washed through him like a tidal wave.

"Sssh kiddo," Dean rocked Daniel and rubbed at the spot between his shoulder blades. The two spots on his back were glowing with light in the dark room. Dean looked over at the clock. It read 3:33am. "It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be ok. You're ok."

Daniel cried out and in a burst of light the bloody appendages came out of his back. A pair of wings, black as night and matching Castiel's stuck out behind Daniel. They were small, but they'd grow larger Dean knew it. Dean comforted him as best he could.

"It's alright Danny boy," Dean kissed his cheek and wiped his tears as his son cried hard. "You did so well, so good Danny boy."

"T-That hurt dad…" Daniel choked out.

"I know it did," Dean smiled a little at him. "But you did so well. You're a trooper kiddo."

Dean sat on Daniel's bed with Daniel in his arms. The boy's wings were practically clean now; they had only been bloody at the root of where they came out of his body. Dean looked up when he heard a flutter of much larger wings.

"Hello Dean," Castiel walked over quietly and sat down next to Dean. "Daniel, your wings look beautiful."

"I got him Cas don't worry." Dean nodded and ruffled Daniel's hair before kissing the top of his head.

"Dean," Castiel said. "I'm here too. He needs both of us. You said so."

Dean looked at Castiel a moment before smiling and handing Daniel to Castiel to hold.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So? What's up with Ezra why does he keep refusing to train and fight?**

**And the Winchesters have to leave the bunker in three days where will they go and what will they do?**

**And what about Ron? What does Austin want from him? What's his ulterior motive?**

**And Daniel got his wings! Yay!**

**More to come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The night before departure…_

When Austin entered the warehouse it was darker than usual, the moon was covered by clouds, but it wasn't any harder to see than usual. He was used to the dark. Austin unsheathed his knife and waited for Ron to show up. He hated treating Ron like a subordinate, but if that was what had to be done then that was what had to be done. Ron had always been the biggest troublemaker of the group besides Austin himself, their fearless leader. He snapped his fingers and two other people appeared.

"What are we doing here Austin," a skinny brown haired boy with dark blue eyes appeared out of the dark. He donned an old My Chemical Romance shirt and dark black, torn, jeans. He had red Vans on, their shoelaces long and unruly. The girl next to him had long and wavy black hair; she had green eyes and perfect white teeth. She wore a dark green skin tight tank top and black skinny jeans. Her Vans were dark blue. Her nails were painted electric yellow. "Clearly Ron doesn't wanna join us? Why do you even bother?"

"Don't question me," Austin sneered. "I want him on our side because he's stronger than all of us combined. Whatever dad gave him, it's strong and I think we can all learn from him. Maybe then we can bring dad back to power."

Charon hadn't always been the boat pusher in Hell. That was just what he was most famous for. He'd originally ruled it, Hades being his lackey, his right hand man. There had been a disagreement between the two of them over how Charon should rule. Charon had ruled with an iron fist, no forgiveness, no redemption. Hades believed otherwise. There had been a huge fight and Hades had won, but when he had he cast Charon down to the First Realm of Hell and forced him to push the boat that delivered the souls of the dead to the Second Realm, Soul Asylum. Charon had been slowly building an army every time he'd been able to escape unnoticed to earth. He'd slept with numerous women and had kids with various powers of his passed on to them in order to build an army to one day fight against Hades. A few of the mothers had given up their children, like Austin and his two friends Terry and Tess who stood before him. All but Ron's mother had deemed their children monsters. Ron's mother had been killed by disease eventually, but Austin had always suspected, at least from how Ron had told him the story, Charon had gone and killed her on purpose.

"It's not fair to use him," the girl, Tess, said to Austin. "He's smarter than you Austin, no offense and all, but he'll never say yes."

"He will," Austin practically snarled, giving her a cold look. "He will even if I have to force him."

"Are you talking about me?" Ron stepped out of the shadows and Austin, Tess, and the other boy, Terry, jumped to attention. "Now c'mon that's not very nice."

Ron smirked and walked closer to them. Austin stared him down, Tess tried not to run over and throw herself at him, she hadn't seen him in so long, and Terry merely nodded. Ron stood, unafraid.

"So I do hope you rethought what I offered you," Austin said. "C'mon Ronnie boy it'll be just like old times. Me, Terry, Tess, and you, we need you to complete our little "Miss Jackson" group."

"Miss Jackson?" Ron asked, still keeping his eyes locked on Austin. He wasn't worried about the other two.

"You can't tell me you haven't heard the song?" Austin motioned to his friends. "_Found another victim but no one's gonna find Miss Jackson?"_

"It's basically become our motto," Austin shrugged. "Panic At the Disco! Miss Jackson? No?" Fine you uncultured douche."

"I know the song Austin," Ron grumbled. "Makes perfect sense for you, but these two? Don't tell me you've brainwashed them once again into killing?"

"Oh no rookie," Austin smirked. "They're doing it all on their own like big kids."

Ron refused to look either of them in the eyes. Tess, he hated to see her reduced to being a bad girl, but he supposed it was just in her. When they'd all been "dark side" as Ron called it, she'd been an old flame of his. Terry, he'd been Ron's best friend before they'd gone their separate ways. He really had been gone a long time…

"Just get to the point Austin," Ron sneered and pretended to be interested. "What are your terms?"

"Simple," Austin paced a little. "This war between angels and monsters is escalating. Angels are killing our kind Ron. They're killing monsters by the thousands and those Winchesters they're the biggest threat of all. They've got a direct line to Heaven so does that Prophet boy, oh what's his name? Oh yes, Kevin Tran?"

Ron tensed and his fingers grazed his knife. Tess could sense his demeanor change when Austin mentioned this Kevin kid and she felt like a rock had been placed in her gut.

"So here's the deal," Austin smirked. "You ditch all of their asses and come with us. You'll help us with our mission and we'll all fight together once again. With you on our side nothing can stop us?"

"What's in it for me?" Ron asked.

"Fame," Austin shrugged. "Whatever you want rookie. Just as long as I know you're with me on this one. Then you'll learn what exactly that mission is."

"I-I don't know…" Ron bit his bottom lip.

"Of course if you refuse," Austin's eyes played against what little light was in the room and they shone. "I may have to have a word with that Prophet boy of yours…"

"Fine," Ron exclaimed. "Fine I'll play your stupid games Austin. Just leave Kevin out of this!"

"Aww true love," Austin laughed. "It sickens me. We meet here every night for about an hour. You do anything to break my trust before tomorrow night and Kevin gets a one way ticket to the pit and this time it won't be as pretty."

Ron swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes. He looked into Terry and Tess' eyes. They both seemed uncomfortable and longed to just talk with him, but the words never came. Ron turned his back on them and faced Austin again.

"Tomorrow night," Austin glared. "Don't disappoint me."

With that, Austin, Terry, and Tess all disappeared leaving Ron alone once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_The night before departure…_

Adam punched the dummy with all his might and grunted. The dummy lie on the ground and Adam looked down on it. Dean's face replaced it and Adam kicked it in the face with all his might. It felt as though he was slow motion until his foot made contact with the dummy's innards and Adam smirked, letting out a laugh.

"It would help if you pictured the actual enemy whilst training," Ezra said from the corner of the room, his arms crossed and he leaned against the wall. "Since I doubt you'll end up beating the daylights out of your brother."

"It would also help if maybe," Adam wiped the sweat from his brow. "You actually did something down here like maybe training? Instead of critiquing me. I'd like to see you try."

"Fine," Ezra sneered and stepped forward. "But I doubt you'll be impressed."

Ezra pulled out his angel sword and unsheathed it. Adam grabbed a knife from the training room weapon closet and stood ready to fight. Ezra's eyes narrowed behind his glasses and he paced in a circle around Adam. Adam swung his knife and Ezra blocked it, but Adam was still faster. He swung his knife and Ezra tried hard, but he couldn't block it a few times. His glasses slipped down his nose and he was unable to push them back up and Adam noticed he was slightly off balance as he fought. Adam tripped him up by kicking out his legs from underneath him and Ezra fell to the floor on his back. He winced and his glasses went flying. He panicked internally for a moment, he was left completely blind without his glasses, he couldn't see and Adam could tell. Adam stabbed the floor beside him and focused on Ezra's eyes which were squinted. Ezra reached around for his glasses and eventually he found with help from Adam, who pushed them closer to him.

Ezra sighed and put them back on. He stood up abruptly and grabbed his sword from Adam's hand, not looking him in the eyes.

"I told you, you wouldn't be impressed," Ezra said, a stone cold look on his face. "This is why I don't fight."

"Ezra I…" Adam said.

"It doesn't matter," Ezra said. "I suggest you rest Adam Winchester. We are leaving early tomorrow morning."

Ezra disappeared out of the training room, the door slamming behind him, leaving Adam alone in the room. Ezra walked down the hall, fuming, he'd hoped to never have to fight again. It was always embarrassing. Adam grabbed his towel, which lay on the floor beside his feet and he wiped his face. He noticed a small white object on the ground and he bent down to pick it up.

It was a feather. A small, white, downy feather. It had to have fallen off of Ezra's wings when Adam and he had fought. Adam debated on returning it to him, but instead he stuck it in the pocket of his jeans and exited the training room as well.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"You sure you'll be fine here without us?" Dean asked Charlie as he packed the last suitcase in the trunk of the Impala and slammed the trunk shut.

"I got this Dean," Charlie nodded. "Crowley's been super helpful amazingly; he's pretty bitchin for a demon. Anyway, we'll be fine. The monsters won't come here because you all aren't here. They want a piece of hot Winchester ass."

"Damn straight Charlie," Dean pulled her into his arms. "Take care of yourself Charlie. Check up with me daily you hear me and if you get in trouble you call me or Sam."

"I got it Dean," Charlie pulled away and smiled, she cupped Dean's cheek. "You go get these sons of bitches. You got me? Do it for the world."

"Yeah Charlie." Dean chuckled and walked over the driver's seat of the Impala. Sam was already in the passenger seat. Daniel and Sarah were playing with some toys in the back seat and Castiel was sitting with them and smiling down at them. Gabriel was in the other car with Kevin, Ron, Adam and Meg who was driving. Titan had said he'd meet them wherever they were stopping, Ezra had said so as well. Charlie and Crowley stood in front of the bunker.

"Go get em squirrel!" Crowley joked and smirked. Dean climbed into the driver's seat, waving as he did so and started up the Impala. Meg started up the other car behind him and Dean pulled away as he and Sam both waved at their friends. Charlie and Crowley both waved and watched as the two classic cars, packed to the max, drove down the dirt road away from the bunker, and disappeared out of sight towards whatever Hell awaited them.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So what lies ahead for our band of "misfits" known as Team Free Will?**

**And one reason revealed why Ezra can't fight? But why was he off balance?**

**And what will Ron choose? Team Free Will or his original family?**

**More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So updates may be slow. I injured my arm again and I'm trying to heal it without surgery so I need to limit my typing if I can. The only reason I'm updating now is because I had to type something for school so don't expect a miracle. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

_Motel Room…_

Dean, Adam, and Sam all walked into the room bloodied, bruised and upset. Sarah and Daniel were both sitting on the couch and watching television. They both looked up at their fathers and their uncle and slightly gasped. They'd never seen them beat up like that and Dean had always hoped if he'd ever had kids one day that they never would, but he knew people didn't always get what they wanted. Dean held his bleeding side and mustered up a smile for Daniel's benefit. Daniel shied away from it and looked as if he was about to cry. Dean sighed and immediately went to the bathroom where the medical kit was.

Three flutters of wings were heard and Gabriel, Ezra, and Castiel were in the room. Castiel moved forward, wordless, towards Dean and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead and Dean gasped. He was healed and when he removed his hand from his side he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Those vampires were ruthless were they not?" Castiel asked and Dean merely nodded. He slipped in a quick kiss to Castiel's lips. He missed waking up to them. This war had ruined a number of things, their children's innocence, and their evenings at the bunker with nice meals and chatter, and most of all the simple things like Castiel's warmth next to Dean in bed at night. Dean watched as Gabriel healed Sam then embraced him as well. There was a look in Gabriel's eyes that told Dean that he missed Sam something awful and was probably thinking the same thoughts as Dean.

"Yeah Cas," Dean breathed out; tossing the towel he'd originally planned to use on his wound. "They were…we killed em though, sent em back. For now at least…"

Dean watched as Ezra cocked his head at Adam and reached out two fingers to the youngest Winchester's forehead, healing him. Adam seemed shocked, but Ezra had no qualms about it. He nodded and stepped away from him. Adam said "thank you" to him, but he didn't look longer than a minute before he went back to cleaning the gun he was holding.

"Any luck with the fight in Heaven?" Sam asked Gabriel, lowering his voice as he looked over towards his brother and Castiel.

"Castiel is trying everything he can," Gabriel sighed. "The Council is too, they've run out of options. They've had a few back up plans for years, but they're not pretty."

"How so?" Sam asked and Gabriel sighed, carding his fingers across the Winchester's arm.

"I'll tell you when it's time Sammy," Gabriel leaned up and kissed his cheek gingerly. "We're not sure yet if we're going to implement such measures."

"Ok Gabe," Sam nodded and tossed his bloody flannel into his duffel bag. "Are you going to stay the night? Sarah misses her mommy."

Gabriel smiled and walked over his and Sam's daughter, picking her up even though she was getting a little big for that. Gabriel was strong though.

"Hey baby girl," Gabriel kissed her cheek. "Have you been good for daddy?"

"Yes mom," Sarah said, leaning into Gabriel's shoulder. "When are you coming home?"

Gabriel's smile fell and if he'd had his wings out, they would've been drooped down to the floor. Sam hated to see him upset.

"Yeah sweet tart," Gabriel smiled. "I'm coming home soon. I promise."

"Good," Sarah kissed his cheek. "I miss you mom."

Gabriel kissed the top of her head and set her back down on the couch that Daniel had vacated. Daniel had run over to Dean and Castiel, he had a brave face on, but anyone could tell he was terrified inside. Dean hugged him and kissed his cheek. The mood in the room had turned solemn and Dean couldn't wait to break the silence.

"Who wants dinner?" Dean cut in with a forced smile and dialed a number for a local pizza place on the phone.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Titan panted as he ran with a pack of fellow Angelhounds following close behind him. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but orders were orders and when they came from Heaven one couldn't ignore them. He had Chaya to his left and her twin brother Adonis on his right and hope in his heart. Tojo and Leo had been dismissed from Heaven silently by Bane, Heaven's Angelhound Council leader, for disloyalty and aiding in two murders done by Michael. As much as Titan hated seeing a comrade go down like that, it was actually a huge weight off his shoulders.

Titan and his fellow Angelhounds leapt over logs and bounded through the trees. Titan felt heaviness in his chest, almost regretting Heaven's prior decision, but Castiel had ordered not insisted so he had to ignore his gut instinct feeling and do what he was told to.

When the pack arrived at the designated clearing and Titan howled, signaling them all to stop. All of their eyes turned white once, sending the mutual message to Titan:

_"What are we doing here?"_

Titan had yet to tell them that. He looked out towards the mist that had settled on the field. Titan waited. Then he saw them, the dark dog like figures emerged from the mist and howled mournfully. When they walked closer every Angelhound growled, all but Titan.

_"Titan," a_ brutish looking Hellhound stepped forward, but made no advances towards hurting anyone. _"This is truly a surprise."_

_ "Sabbath," _Titan bowed his head, the leader of Hell's Hellhounds wasn't a force to be reckoned with. "_I take it by now you've heard of Heaven's executive orders. As much as we all hate this, this war will tear the world apart if we don't do this."_

_ "I don't see how this is Hell's problem," _Sabbath bowed his head, his fur was darker than night and he looked like a wolf like all other Hellhounds. "_Aren't your precious angels' earth's heroes, I don't remember Hell being thanked for anything in our lives or saving anyone for that matter. Why should we start now?"_

_ "Because," _Titan growled a little, Hellhounds could be so stubborn, but then again so could he. "_If earth falls to monsters we'll have no purpose. Neither of our homes will be needed anymore, no humans to deliver to Heaven or Hell so unless you want to become practically non-existent I suggest you all come with me."_

_ "Very well," _Sabbath sighed and stepped forward along with one other slightly smaller Hellhound. The others howled and ran off, disappearing into the mist. "_Growley and I will join you now, the others have to gather our forces, train the younger ones and such."_

_ "Come with me," _Titan said, motioning for everyone else to go back to Heaven. He ordered Chaya to tell the rest of the Council of this victory, he informed her he'd tell Castiel himself. She bowed her head and led the others back up to Heaven. "_The Winchesters are holed up in a motel nearby. You are not to harm them as much as you desire. I trust you Sabbath, you've had plenty of opportunities to prove me wrong every time I entered Hell last year you could've killed me, but you didn't. You always let me pass through. Don't prove me wrong now, the world depends on it."_

Sabbath's eyes flashed red and Titan's white, a mutual agreement to not harm each other, or any allies. Titan motioned for Growley and Sabbath to follow him and the trio took off into the night towards the motel.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ron had managed to sneak off again to meet one last time at least that was what he'd promised himself, with Austin. He knew his old band of friends was trouble, but something; something primal in him drew him to them. He chalked it up to their similar bloodlines, but that was still no excuse. He walked out of his and Kevin's room that they were sharing with Meg and shut the door silently. He walked out to the parking lot, the street light beaming down on him and his breath coming out in small clouds, he looked all around him and then misted away to the abandoned warehouse where they'd met before.

When he arrived, Austin was alone, but already there.

"Where are your two puppy dogs?" Ron asked, sneering.

"They decided it'd be best to stay behind," Austin smirked. "You know? Get us a bigger body count?"

"You're disgusting." Ron glared.

"And you," Austin laughed. "Are a hypocrite. You were once no better than me. So I suggest you get off your high horse miss priss and help us."

"Help you do what exactly?" Ron asked.

"What we were literally born to do," Austin smirked again, more evilly this time. "Return Charon to power in Hell."

"No way in Hell," Ron yelled. "That man is a menace for what he did to us! He deserves what he got! He doesn't deserve Hell! He doesn't even deserve an internship down there!"

"Strong words," Austin chuckled, stepping closer to Ron. "I take this as a no then, you won't help us?"

"No way on earth in Heaven or in Hell," Ron exclaimed. "I will not help you Austin. Not with that."

"Then I guess you leave me no choice then…" Austin unsheathed a knife. "I won't have you standing in my way or standing at all for that matter."

Austin lunged at Ron with all his might, but Ron was just a bit faster. He dodged Austin's skilled blows and came back with own. This seemed familiar; he and Austin had trained in Hell fighting each other many years back. Of course that actually worked to both their disadvantages because they knew each other's fighting styles, but Ron had picked up a few tricks over the years that Austin wasn't aware of. Ron slashed at Austin and knocked him over, knocking the wind out of him and his knife out of his hand. Ron pressed his Dr. Martin down hard on Austin's chest and held the knife to his throat.

"You're asinine for thinking this could actually work," Ron said. "Hades wouldn't allow it."

"Newsflash pal," Austin coughed as the knife came closer to his jugular. "Charon planned this for years; he just needed the perfect opportunity and now is as good a time as ever."

Ron lifted Austin up by his collar and fought the urge to slash his throat right then and there. Instead he punched him until he blacked out.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

When Austin woke up, he was tied to a post in the warehouse with heavy ropes. He was bleeding from his mouth from the punches. When his vision cleared he saw Ron before him, smirking and twirling his knife. Austin struggled against his binds, but found he was unable to be freed.

"Why did you tie me up?" Austin demanded.

"For liability purposes," Ron snickered. "So I don't have to have my face reconstructed because of your fist and vise versa."

"This won't hold me yah know," Austin smirked. "I'll bust out and kill you and maybe even that precious Prophet boy of yours just for kicks."

Ron grabbed Austin by his collar and glared.

"You will not hurt him," Ron said menacingly. "Because if you do I'll tear you apart and rip you to shreds before you can even blink. I've done far less humane things to people, but since you're such a dog I guess I'd have to put you down nice and easy."

"Again," Austin said. "This won't hold me forever."

"Guess again," this time it was Ron's turn to smirk. "The markings on that rope are dyed on; they're binding traps for Charon's children. There's also a spray painted trap below you in case you somehow get smart."

Austin glared and struggled some more.

"See while all of you were trying to impress dear ol dad," Ron laughed. "I was picking up a few tricks here and there from Hades."

"You will regret this," Austin snarled. "After everything we've been through and you chose to turn on me now, you will regret it all Ron."

"You see that's the difference between you and me Austin," Ron said. "I learned to control the beast inside me and not let it define me whereas you, Terry, and Tess. You all are doomed to bear that stain forever."

"You haven't seen the last of me rookie," Austin yelled. "I will hunt you down when I get out of this!"

"Good you know why," Ron said. "Because maybe this knife I hold in my hand won't kill you? But I know where one is that will. So you'd best watch your back. Goodbye Austin and good riddance."

"You bastard!" Austin spit out some blood forming in his mouth.

"I like to think of it that way, yeah." Ron smirked and misted away back to the motel, leaving Austin alone and bound.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Eve stood at the table, the maps laid out and clearly legible even after years of wear, tear, and storage. She smirked at she pictured their forces tearing a new one across the United States. First the USA, then the world, that was how she saw it.

"What exactly are we looking to accomplish here Eve?" Adam asked.

"Total world domination," Eve explained. "Once monsters rule the earth, we'll be unstoppable."

"No humans to stop us?" Adam asked, smiling.

"Nobody to stop us," Eve smirked, her fingers tracing the area where the brother's motel was. "Not even those pesky Winchesters."

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So? What's next for the Winchesters can they stop this?**

**And Titan? Talking with Hellhounds? Working with Hellhounds by order of Heaven? What is going on here?**

**And way to stick it to Austin Ron, but will Austin keep true to his promise and go after Ron?**

**More to come as soon as I can guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Heaven…_

"Castiel we are running out of options as it is," Balthazar sighed. "We may have no choice…"

"Crowley has been informed of what we may have to do," Castiel said, closing the book he'd been looking over. There had to be way around this. "As much a risk as it is…"

"I understand it's a risk Castiel," Balthazar exclaimed. "Believe me I know, but this is war! Sometimes in war you have to take drastic measures to win."

Castiel could see it now, millions of souls, angels too, dying for a noble cause. The cause was just that, noble. So why did Castiel feel sick? Why did his stomach drop to his feet when he thought about what they had to do? He'd always wondered how past Council leaders could've been so…selfish. How they could be so cold? They hadn't been heartless, but they had known the costs of the job. You had to be a dick sometimes and not think you had to just act. Castiel loved the opportunity to lead something and do something right, but why did something right feel so wrong?

"Fine," Castiel finally sighed. "I give the executive order for Operation SAMVELG."

SALVELG was Enochian for "for the righteous" it was the oldest backup plan in angelic history. It was also the first time it was ever being used in history.

"Excellent choice Castiel," Balthazar said. "I shall tell Gabriel to sound his horn confirming it true. You're doing the best thing for this world Castiel."

Balthazar flew away to converse with his younger brother and moments later Castiel heard the unmistakable blare of Gabriel's horn ring through Heaven. Gabriel most likely regretted this choice as much as Castiel did, but it was what had to be done. Castiel walked over to the edge of the clouds and looked downwards at where Dean would be. He could sense the hunter's soul from all the way up in Heaven. He knew Dean would object to his choice, but he had to tell him the truth.

Castiel spread his wings and flew down to earth.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean sat at an old wooden table in a dimly lit restaurant and bar; everything was made of dark, old, wood. He normally wouldn't have exposed his or Sam's kid to any bar scene, but it was the only establishment nearby in the next hick town they'd had to travel to that would serve something the kids would like and Dean wanted a burger for himself too. The jukebox in the corner was playing some back roads country song that Dean didn't recognize and every television in sight was turned to the news. The bartender walked up and down, collecting empty glasses as she went and wiping the insides of them clean with her rag. The faint smell of stale cigarette hung in the air and the neon lights shining on the windows were enough to put anyone to sleep. The kids were engrossed in the kids menus which included coloring activities with half used crayons that were probably half a century old and probably borderline toxic. Dean sipped his soda; he didn't want to drink in front of the kids.

"Hello Dean." Castiel flew in and sat before him, the bartender not even noticing and the rest of the place was basically deserted give or take a few truckers.

"Hey Cas," Dean snuck in a quick kiss when no one was looking, Dean knew some back roads people didn't take too kindly to things like that. "How's the fight?"

"Terrible," Castiel sighed and pulled out a vial from his pocket and dropped some into a glass of water that Dean had ordered in case Castiel had decided to show up. The pinkish liquid dissolved and Castiel took a sip. "Drastic measures had to be taken."

"What in the Hell was that?" Dean pointed to Castiel's glass. "And what do you mean drastic?"

"Rosewater," Castiel said, answering Dean's first question. "It is used for healing among the humans, it has a sweet almost blissful taste, but angels prefer to…imbibe in it."

"Basically get drunk?" Dean chuckled and let Castiel finish some more of his Rosewater infused beverage.

"Exactly," Castiel nodded. "As for drastic measures, I have been forced to call out Operation SAMVELG."

"Gesundheit." Dean said, taking a drink as the kids ate their burgers and fries and talked amongst each other.

"It means The Operation of The Righteous Ones in rough translation," Castiel lowered his voice and leaned closer to Dean. "It is an old battle plan kept locked up by the angels, it was only to be used at the most drastic of times, but I suppose this is as good a time as any to implement its use. The souls of Heaven must each be used as an angelic vessel as will those in Hell and on earth."

"So a mass possession," Dean gritted his teeth and lowered his voice to an angered whisper. "Great Cas and with demons too, that's just great! I worked too damn hard to lock up those sons of bitches and I'm not about to just let em out."

"You won't have to," Castiel's face went solemn and Warrior-like once again, Dean hated Castiel like that it had been years since they'd met, but those time when Castiel acted robot-like were the worst in Dean's opinion. "Heaven and Hell both know of this agreement, Crowley will let them out and control them with Meg's help. They no longer serve Abbadon, they serve no one now and they're looking for someone to control them and tell them what to do. They'll listen to anyone now."

"I'm still not convinced," Dean glared. "You know this will end bad Cas."

"Dean," Castiel said. "Let me tell you something, imagine you have the cure for cancer right in the palm of your calloused, bruised, hands and you have a choice. You can either only save maybe a few family members and hope the others make it and take no action or you can use that and save everyone you can. Now would you be selfish and only save a few? Or would you do the right thing no matter the cost?"

Dean paused a moment. He rubbed his chin with his fingers and his bottom lip. He hated Hell; he hated everything about it and its ability to manipulate. He hated demons and how they lied, but what choice did they have? Monsters were running ramped and the Winchesters were only three brothers and maybe some help here and there, but otherwise they couldn't possibly defeat all these creatures without some kind of help. Every bone in Dean's body ached to say no, but Castiel was right. They couldn't win this alone. They needed all the help they could get.

"I've always trusted you Cas," Dean finally said. "You're my rock man you keep me grounded you keep me sane, but promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you Dean." Castiel nodded.

"Come home Castiel," Dean sighed. "Come home alive when this all over."

"You have my word Dean," Castiel said, smiling slightly. "I just needed to inform you of what is it come. I will meet up with all of you at the next motel in St. Louis. I love you Dean."

"I love you too Cas." Dean said breathlessly and Castiel flew away once again unnoticed leaving Dean and the kids alone at the table.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Christina Aguilera's "_Your Body" _was blasting through the club. The flashing lights and glitter covered the ceilings and floors. Girls on poles danced perfectly to the music in skimpy costumes revealing far too much skin. Adam Winchester and Ezra sat at a table nearest to a girl in a red devil costume prancing around in red high heels and dancing for no one in particular, but she kept winking at the two boys.

"I am so happy you suggested this," Ezra slurred; somehow Adam had managed to get him to go out on the town and actually enjoy some of the perks of humanity such as stripper girls and booze. He'd also somehow managed to get Ezra drunk which hadn't taken long considering his body weight combined with the fact that he was new to this whole alcohol thing. "I've never felt more alive!"

"Glad you think this is great," Adam was buzzed, but not drunk enough to lose his inhibitions, he was still aware of everything. "That girl can't keep her eyes off of you!"

"What can I say," Ezra hiccupped. "I'm sexy."

His glasses had fallen down to his nose and he'd neglected to push them back up. Ezra was on his fifth glass of beer and laughing at everything by now. His dark green t-shirt complemented his eyes in the dim light and he was in dark wash straight jeans with some black Chuck Taylor's he'd borrowed from Gabriel.

"If you say so." Adam laughed and finished his second glass of beer, he was stopping after that, they still had a hunt to do tomorrow night and unlike Ezra, he'd be hung over the next day if he continued.

"You know what else I say," Ezra slurred and leaned forward. "This whole war thing is overrated; I mean who does Castiel think he is…making us bust our asses for these dumbass monsters from below! He should know by now I can't fight!"

"I know by now you can't fight," Adam laughed. "You proved that to me back at the bunker."

"It's not my fault yah know," Ezra chuckled, without the alcohol he wouldn't have thought this was funny at all. "Can't fight. Not since the accident."

"Accident?" Adam was truly intrigued now, he knew part of this was the alcohol talking, but if anything Ezra said was true he could use it to better understand the stern angel.

"I was trainin once," Ezra said, burping once and then continuing. "This demon thing it had a tail it was one of those ancient ones you know before they could take human vessels cuz humans didn't exist yet, anyway it slashed at me and slashed at me with that tail and finally boom! It hit me square in both eyes; it released this venom thingy that burned so bad I cried out for weeks. Finally those good ol Healers up there fixed me up, but I could barely see. They made me these…"

Ezra pointed to his glasses.

"I guess it helped with the vision, but I still had a lopsided wing since birth so it's not like I could fight anyway…" Ezra sighed and took another swig.

"Ok Nemo," Adam smirked and helped him up. "Maybe we should get you home…"

"Nemo?" Ezra asked, confused.

"He's a cartoon fish with a lopsided fin," Adam said, helping Ezra to the car, he put him in the passenger seat and started up the car. "I figured you could relate, you'll have to see it someday."

"Can I tell you something else Adam," Ezra smirked and leaned closer. "Something I haven't told really anybody?"

"Sure Ezra." Adam chuckled, he decided to humor him. It was probably drunken babble anyway.

"My real name's Ecanus," Ezra whispered. "I lied about who I am…"

Adam felt that initial wave of dread as Ezra, well Ecanus as he had just revealed, leaned away from his ear and laid his head down and closed his eyes. In moments he was asleep. Adam didn't know what to think. What if Ezra, Ecanus, he decided to still call him Ezra. What if Ezra was a threat? He hadn't done anything bad so far, but what if he was just biding his time? Adam thought about telling Dean, but Dean already had enough on his plate without adding this. As Adam pulled away from the strip club he decided to just keep this to himself, no doubt Ezra wouldn't remember this in the morning and if anything bad did happen he'd take care of it himself.

Adam, with a sleeping, potentially lying angel asleep in the passenger seat, drove off into the night towards the motel.

**Read and Reviews are appreciated!**

**So? Castiel has implemented the ultimatum! But what exactly is the full plan?**

**And will things ever go back to normal?**

**And Ezra? His real name is Ecanus! But why did he lie? Is he friend or foe?**

**More to come soon, my hands felt a little better today so I decided to type a little. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three states and five towns later in five days and Dean was already about ready to throw in the towel. It was no life for the children; at least no life Dean would've ever wanted them to have. Dean wiped the dirt and grime from his face and sighed. He only paused when he heard his cell phone ring, spilling out the lines of _Back in Black. _Dean slid open the lock screen and picked up.

"_Squirrel," _Crowley's voice was heard on the other end. "_Good to hear your voice."_

"Whatever you say Crowley," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache was coming on. "What have you got for me?"

"_I haven't been able to narrow down Adam and Eve's exact location yet but your friend Charlie here is working on that," _Crowley explained. "_Any luck neutralizing the forces?"_

"Taken care of eight towns nearby so far," Dean said. "Called Jody and a few other hunters in my address book, tried getting a hold of Garth, but his phone's turned off…"

"_Have a little faith squirrel," _Crowley said, Dean could almost see his no nonsense smirk. "_Kinda hard to come to the phone when you're fighting monsters yah know."_

"You ever get tired of being wrong?" Dean chuckled and tossed the towel into the hamper, missing by a quarter inch.

"_Never on days ending in Y does that sentence apply," _Crowley said. "_I need your location if I'm going to give you information."_

_ "_Twin Pines Motel," Dean recited. "We're in Syracuse, New York."

"_I'll be there soon." _Crowley hung up and Dean set his phone down on the side table. Dean thought about what was to come in the next few days and his stomach dropped to his feet, it had been doing that an awful lot lately. Castiel had promised to explain Operation SAMVELG to everyone in detail that evening and Dean honestly didn't want to know what it entailed.

Throughout the past few years Dean had been to Heaven and Hell and back and if he'd learned anything it was that both places were treacherous in their own way. They both showed little to no mercy sometimes and they weren't a force to be reckoned with. So Dean still wondered how this whole Operation was to work.

"Dad," Daniel walked over to Dean and looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah son," Dean sighed. "I'm fine."

"What's gonna happen to us dad," Daniel looked worried. "When do we get to go home?"

Dean wished he knew the real answers to these questions, in the meantime however he settled on a comfortable lie they'd both be happy with.

"We're gonna kick butt and take names, mom and I and Uncle Sammy and Uncle Gabe and everybody else," Dean smiled and balanced Daniel on his knee. "And we're gonna go home soon son I promise."

Daniel looked up at Dean, he clutched his chest tight and Dean rocked him a little.

"Those nasty ol monsters won't win this time." Dean reassured him.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Sam jumped out of the way and unfortunately into a tree as the werewolf lunged at him, almost catching him by the arm. He'd been going stir crazy waiting for the next one to come along so he'd found it himself instead, venturing deep into the woods and coming across a pack of werewolves. The silver knife he'd brought along was knocked halfway across the forest floor by now and Sam felt totally defenseless as the wolf pack swarmed around him, waiting to attack.

Sam closed his eyes and braced for certain mutilation, but it never came for when he opened his eyes again he saw Gabriel, eyes white and voice booming ordering the wolves to leave before he vaporized all of them. A few of them seemed scared, but they stood their ground until Gabriel let out a blast of celestial light. Sam covered his eyes and in a minute flat all the werewolves were dead. Gabriel's eyes went back to normal and he turned around and helped his hunter up from the ground.

"Are you an idiot now too Sammy," Gabriel cursed. "You could've died!"

"But I didn't," Sam brushed the dirt off his jeans. "Good save there, Gabe."

"Yeah, yeah you can thank me later," Gabriel said. "C'mon Cassie is waiting for all of us to make his big announcement."

In a flash Gabriel placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and flew them back to the motel.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ron sat in his and Kevin's room sharpening a knife, Kevin was out getting food for the group for the evening and he'd stated he'd be out for the duration. Ron didn't mind though, he needed a few minutes to himself to mull everything over without Kevin knowing.

He'd left Austin in the warehouse, tied up and cursing his name with two other known children of Charon running loose and willing to free him. Ron kept his fingers crossed though that they wouldn't discover him until it was almost too late and that Austin would just leave him alone.

"It's a nice offer you know…" Ron looked up to see Terry, another son of Charon, sitting across from him. Somehow he'd misted into the motel room without Ron noticing.

"I'm sorry Terry but," Ron chuckled. "I don't take orders from sadistic psychos."

"Point taken," Terry smiled as Ron looked up at him. They'd actually been best friends for years, brothers practically. Ron was older and Terry had always looked up to him up until Ron and him had forged their own paths and sort of fell apart. "So you really think you can win this war with this band of misfits on your side?"

"Correction Terry I know I can," Ron snarkily replied. "You could always join the good side you know? C'mon man after all we've been through."

"Honestly Ron," Terry explained. "I'm only working for Austin to take him down. Tess, I don't know her intentions. Of course she doesn't have to worry about the so called "prophecy" so I think she's actually going along with him."

"Double agent huh?" Ron smirked. "You always were good at turning the tide if need be."

"I learned from the best." Terry smiled, referring the Ron.

Ron heard a car pull up signaling Kevin was back.

"I'll come back when lover boy's not around," Terry stood and patted Ron on the shoulder. "But in reality Ron I really think you should tell him…"

Terry misted away into nothingness and Ron sighed. He knew Kevin deserved to know the truth about what might happen to Ron. The "Prophecy" as he and Terry had jokingly called it all their lives, was coming close to being real and Ron couldn't deny that he was feeling almost scared, something he didn't get all that often and as Kevin walked in the door of the motel room, arms full of groceries and all smiles when his eyes met Ron's, Ron felt twice as bad as he did before.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ezra groaned and rolled off the couch that Adam had placed him on the night before. His eyes met the depleting sunlight and he squinted. Angels didn't feel every side effect of hangovers, but they did feel quite a few. The headache was dull, but it was there. Ezra looked over at the table and watched Adam clean the gun in his hand. Ezra rose and walked over to the kitchen, getting a glass of water and swallowing it.

"Good evening sunshine." Adam joked and set his gun down. Ezra wasn't amused.

"We should head over to Castiel and Dean's room," Ezra stated. "They are expecting us in at least an hour. Why didn't you wake me up before now?"

"You looked so comfortable there Nemo," Adam joked and then his eyes met Ezra's suddenly cold ones. Adam shut up immediately and swallowed hard. "Alright we'll go."

Adam figured it best to comply at all times with Ezra until he knew more about who he really was. Ezra studied Adam's nervousness and cocked his head, confused.

"What are you staring at?" Ezra asked and turned his back to the youngest Winchester brother before walking over to the doorway and waiting for him. "You coming or what?"

"Yeah," Adam grabbed his gun and jacket and headed out the door with Ezra. "I'm coming…"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Everyone had congregated in Castiel and Dean's room and were eagerly waiting on what Castiel had to say. Ron tapped his fingers on the table, Dean breathed into his hands, Gabriel paced the room and everyone else sat, silent. Dean felt as if they were all awaiting an impending doom.

"Thank you everyone for coming." Castiel arrived; Crowley appeared moments later, and Titan and two menacing looking Hellhounds next to him. Dean jumped up and was immediately on edge. He was hardly comfortable being in the room as two creatures that had torn him apart years ago.

"What's with Hell's muttly crew over there?" Dean chuckled, using humor as a vice.

"_My name is Sabbath Dean," _the larger Hellhound said to him. "_And this is Growley, Crowley's Hellhound. We will not harm you."_

"Whatever you say." Dean nervously replied.

"As you all know Operation SAMVELG has been implemented, part one is in the works, but part two will have to be executed now as we are losing most of our own."

All of the angels in the room bowed their heads a little.

"Needless to say Crowley here has told me he, with Dean's friend Charlie's help, has narrowed down the area where most of the monstrous activity is, near or around North Dakota, so that's where we will head as Heaven and Hell focus their efforts all over the United States. Every angel in Heaven who is without a vessel will now have to take one on earth or a generous soul in Heaven. As much as I regret to say it, the demons that we have tried so hard to lock up will have to be released in an effort to help. Crowley here has volunteered to control them as well as Lucifer and Meg. All of which have extensive knowledge of their world and their behavior. I can't say I don't fear the worst, but so far this is the only option we have. So I must know the truth are you all in or are you out?"

Everyone waited a moment before answering. Adam raised his hand first and said yes, followed by Kevin and Ron and Meg. Sam looked at Dean and Dean looked at Sam. The two brothers finally raised their hands.

"_You'd better be right about this Cas_." Dean thought to himself.

**Read and Reviews are encouraged!**

**So what's this "Prophecy" Terry and Ron talked about and what does it mean for Ron and Kevin?**

**What will Operation SAMVELG bring?**

**Will Adam learn the truth about Ezra?**

**And most importantly will Adam and Eve be stopped?**

**More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been awhile I know. I was injured and now I'm not so here yah go! A new chapter yay!**

Chapter 7

The souls of Heaven were lined up outside the "Big House", as it was called, at the outskirts of the Seventh Realm of Heaven. The clouds had started to turn a dark grey, signaling something was wrong. The spell Adam and Eve had performed to summon every monster known to man up to earth had affected Heaven as well, making it a waking nightmare upstairs. Angels were flying left and right trying to make sense of it all, train future Warriors for the upcoming battle, and keep everything they could in order.

Bobby Singer sighed as he looked around at the excitement. Various souls were chit-chatting about the whole ordeal and the potential of being chosen to be the next Angel of the Lord. Under any other circumstances Bobby would've loved to be sitting in his part of Heaven, sipping a glass of Jack Daniels and contemplating his new life up in Heaven, but his boys were down there. Sam and Dean needed help and God knows he was going to provide it.

"Singer," Bobby heard a familiar voice behind him and turned around to see none other than John Winchester. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I should say the same to you John," Bobby said a bit gruffly, he still hadn't really forgiven John for a lot of what he'd put Sam and Dean through all those years ago. "In fact, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like," John fell into line behind Bobby, cutting in front of two eager young teenage girls who gave him an annoyed look, but then went back to talking with one another. "I'm here to help."

"Never thought I'd hear those words ever come outta your idjit mouth." Bobby scoffed.

"Look Singer," John said sternly. "You and I may have not always agreed on how I raised my boys, but we both could always agree that doing the right thing is best. Could we not?"

"We did," Bobby nodded. "At least you could do that right."

"Down boys," Another familiar voice, at least to John, was heard and Mary Winchester stepped forward and into the line, right in between John and Bobby. "Hope this spot isn't taken?"

"Mary," John said, smiling. "Good to see you."

"That doesn't get you off the hook John," Mary smiled playfully. "You and Bobby need to quit this feud. It's been years since either of you were alive and, although I'm a bit saddened, my boys grew up fine regardless of John's tactics."

Both men sighed and John even rolled his eyes, but after receiving another stern gaze from Mary he and Bobby both apologized to one another and Mary smiled, feeling accomplished.

"Now then," Mary asked. "Do either of you know how long this is going to take because as we speak Adam and Eve are releasing more monsters than we could ever imagine by the second while we all dwindle."

"Shouldn't be too long now." Bobby motioned to the Big House and its open doors. Mary, John, and Bobby all stepped through the doors to the Great Hall of Heaven and they shut behind them with a large thump. Mary jumped, but continued walking towards the room of the Distinguished Angel Council. She'd only been in the Big House once before she'd been admitted to Heaven. She could hear them arguing behind closed doors from where she stood. Her heart pounded even harder than before as she, Bobby, and John came closer and closer to the doors before they thrust open to reveal six frazzled angels working overtime to fix the current issue at hand. Their debate was silenced when Bobby, Mary, and John all stepped into the room. All of the other Council members bowed their heads and Castiel turned around to face the trio.

"Two Winchesters and Mr. Robert Singer," Castiel smiled. "Bobby it's been awhile. As for you two, I am Castiel."

He took John's hand in his and bowed his head then did the same with Mary.

"Hey Cas," Bobby smiled. "How's Dean holding up since his last little trip up here?"

"Very good actually," Castiel chuckled. "He's alive I'll give him that."

"You mean to tell me my son died," Mary asked, a bit annoyed. "And then was sent back to earth without me even getting to say hello?"

"He was stuck in limbo Mrs. Winchester," Castiel said. "It was a time sensitive situation."

"So anyway," John interrupted. "How long is this going to take Castiel? Adam and Eve's forces are multiplying as we speak."

"Eager aren't we Mr. Winchester?" Castiel asked.

"It's John." John replied coldly.

"John," Castiel turned to the Council. "it is not just my decision. Majority vote wins."

"We need all we can get Castiel," Balthazar said. "Just let em all in already."

"Very well," Castiel had the trio join hands then his eyes lit up white. "This may pinch a bit."

Mary felt searing warmth in her back and the next thing she knew she felt two large wings come out of her back. The similar celestial appendages had sprouted out of Bobby's and John's backs and they were grunting in pain before they opened their eyes and they shone white for a mere moment before returning to normal. Mary gasped as she felt the wings push back into the small of her back and she shivered.

"It may be a rough landing for you three at first one earth," Castiel explained. "But you'll pick it up fast I encoded a lot of what angels are supposed to know from birth into your minds when I transferred you your grace. Fly to the Twin Pines Motel and meet up with Dean and our group. We're all going to discuss our next plan of attack tonight. Go now and I will meet you there."

Mary was the first to nod. Bobby and John took off first. Mary was about to take off when Castiel touched her arm gently and lowered his voice.

"Angels are still watching over your son." Castiel smiled and Mary smiled back, reassured she took off in flight towards the motel.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Ezra had skipped the Angel Council meeting. He knew that threatened his chances of staying on the Council, but he didn't care. It wasn't the first time he'd avoided those who were his superiors. He'd been doing it for millennia right under their noses and none of them knew the wiser. Ezra bit his lip. He debated on telling Adam. Adam was his charge after all. He needed to know what was protecting him.

"You're gonna wear the carpet out…" Adam said, not breaking his eyes from the computer screen.

"You try having a million thoughts on your mind," Ezra snarkily replied. "Let's see how you do."

"And he grew balls," Adam jokingly replied with a laugh. "That's a nice change."

"Adam," Ezra sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you since that night you got me drunk."

"You make it sound like a date." Adam smirked.

"I'm serious," Ezra deadpanned and Adam stopped smiling, he sat up straighter, willing to listen to what Ezra had to say. "I'm not who I say I am."

"Oh," Adam said, acting as if he didn't already know. "I see."

"No need to pretend that you didn't already know," Ezra sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I told you drunkenly my real name, which is Ecanus."

"Then why call yourself Ezra?" Adam asked.

"Long story short," Ezra looked up into Adam's eyes. "I'm the one who betrayed Heaven the first time and almost brought it to its knees."

Adam was speechless; here this innocent, awkward, shy, little angel had almost brought down Heaven?

"I was never meant to fight for Heaven," Ezra explained. "I was originally the Scribe Ecanus. My job was simple, write the word of God for future Prophets. I assisted the Scribe Ezra with his book. Shortly later he died. I went down to earth and was captured by a group of ancient demons. They tortured me and gained classified information, information that almost brought down Heaven. Needless to say all of Heaven was enraged with me. So I concealed my grace and hid, changed my name to honor my Scribe friend."

"Is that what the glasses are for Clark Kent?" Adam asked, chuckling a little.

"I was injured by said demons," Ezra said. "They left me blinded and one wing clipped. It's why I fly lopsided sometimes. I've been playing it off as a "manufacturer's error" like I was born that way. The sight problem too."

"I can see why that would warrant witness protection," Adam replied. "But Ezra? You're not a bad angel. Not from what I've seen?"

"It's a scar I must bear alone forever," Ezra stood with a stone cold look. "And you are not to speak a word of what I've just told you to anyone or I will be forced to silence you."

"Ok," Adam held his hands up defensively. "Sure thing Nemo."

Ezra rolled his eyes at the nickname and then turned his head towards the door.

"The new recruits have come," he said. "I must inform them of their roles in this war. Castiel said he'd be here soon. You'd best take one of those showers you humans always talk about."

"Good idea," Adam stood and closed the laptop. "I'll see yah over there Nemo."

"My name is Ezra and you will address me as such." Ezra walked towards the door.

"Sure thing "such"." Adam laughed and Ezra flew away, leaving Adam alone with his thoughts. He thought about what Ezra had just said to him. Ezra had just dropped a bomb that Adam now had in his hands, ready to detonate. How could he keep such a secret to himself? Especially when he still didn't know everything about Ezra, maybe he had ulterior motives? Either way, Adam decided he was right about one thing, a shower would be nice.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Dean couldn't get a word out and Sam couldn't even get a breath.

"You two idjits just gonna stand there with your mouths open like bass," Bobby asked. "Or are you gonna get over here and say hello?"

"B-Bobby…" Sam stammered.

"Mom…Dad…" Dean said breathlessly.

"It's been awhile son," Mary smiled and cupped her son's cheeks. "You still look just as handsome as the day you passed through the Fourth Realm of Heaven."

"How?" Sam asked. "How are all of you here right now? You're all…"

"The power of angels Sammy." Gabriel said from the corner, a red lollipop in his mouth.

"We're angels now Sam," John explained. "We decided to help the cause."

"I see." Sam said, not meaning to sound cold, but he couldn't believe his dad wanted to help such a Heavenly cause.

"Dad," Sarah looked up at Sam. "Who's that?"

"That's uh," Sam said. "Well that's your Uncle John. Sarah honey why don't you go over to mommy ok?"

"Mommy?" John asked. "No women in the room Sam?"

Sarah ran to Gabriel and he picked her up, carefully eyeing John to see what he'd say. Not that he or Sam cared much though. John didn't say anything, but there was a hint of something left unsaid in his eyes.

"I am here," Castiel flew into the room and looked over at Dean, he smiled. He didn't want to show too many displays of affection in front of Dean's father. Mary knew, but John Dena and Castiel both knew, would most likely react differently. "John, Mary, Bobby, glad to see you all made it in one piece."

"Wasn't hard." Bobby chuckled.

"Now then," Castiel stood near Dean, but fought his every urge to hold Dean's hand as he and Dean both felt John's eyes boring into them. "First order of business. Let's start battle plans shall we?"

**Read and Reviews are appreciated a LOT! I read every single one!**

**So? What comes next for Team Free Will and Operation SAMVELG?**

**John, Mary, and Bobby? Angels? Cool right? Will their efforts be rewarded in Heaven?**

**Ezra's secret! Revealed! But what does that mean for trust between him and Adam?**

**And what about Ron? He's still being threatened by Austin?**

**More to come soon guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry guys I've been sick and something's wrong with my laptop. It won't let me connect to the internet unless I plug into my router directly and I don't know why. Anyway, here's an update. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8

"It's a happy sight actually…" Bobby said, scouring over the books that were in front of him and Dean.

"Scuse me?" Dean looked up from the book he'd been reading and over to where Bobby's eyes were fixed on Dean's son.

"He looks just like you," Bobby said. "Your son. I never thought I'd see the day you'd have a kid."

"Me neither Bobby," Dean smiled over at his son who was currently watching some cartoon show on the motel television with Sarah, Gabriel was pointing out certain things in the show and laughing along with them. "I still think it's just a dream some days."

"Just be glad I told yah to go back yah idjit," Bobby smiled and chuckled. "Or else you'd be missing out on all this."

Dean nodded. He'd almost died at a few months ago; in fact he had for a short time. He'd been in limbo after he'd stabbed himself in the chest to release the archangel Michael from his body after said archangel had possessed him in a dream. He'd met Bobby in the roadhouse during his time in limbo and Bobby had convinced him to return to earth even though Dean had felt it was his time to die. Dean had thanked Bobby silently every day from then on.

"Yeah I," Dean nodded. "I'm glad."

"I guess the cat's outta the bag now ain't it?" Bobby asked, referring to John.

"I told him in Heaven about my interest towards Castiel," Dean lowered his voice. "But I don't think he took me seriously I think he was spouting words to make me feel better. I saw the way he looked at Sam when Sarah ran to "mommy" or Gabriel. Me, I can take whatever he throws at me, but Sam? He was always so hard on Sammy."

"Sam doesn't regret his choice Dean," Bobby said. "I don't think John being back will change that, regardless of what John says or does. He and Sam never did see eye to eye anyway."

"Very true Bobby," Dean replied, closing the book. Castiel was due back from Heaven in less than ten minutes with their battle plans so Dean figured he'd read enough. "Very true."

"Keep your chin up boy," Bobby patted Dean's shoulder. "You'll put the old man in his place when the time comes, if it does. You've got it in you."

Dean and Bobby, along with everyone else still in the room, heard a flutter of wings and Castiel appeared once again. He pulled a scroll out of his trench coat pocket and walked over to the table. He spread out the scroll and looked up at the others. They all took the hint and came closer, with an exception of the kids.

"There will be two fronts," Castiel explained. "Those of us who are angels, demons and who are human will take the first front. We will go after Adam and Eve head on, fighting whatever monsters come our way. The Angelhounds and the Hellhounds will come in from the South, fighting the monsters that are in their path before meeting us in North Dakota where Heaven feels that Adam and Eve are stationed."

Everyone listened intently at Castiel's instruction. Dean stood next to him, but not too close. He could sense John's eyes on him, piecing it together bit by bit.

"Hopefully we can do this without a total mass possession," Castiel explained. "But in the meantime I will need the spell to release the demons of Hell. Crowley?"

"What are you nuts," John exclaimed. "Letting all the demons walk free on earth after my boys locked them up? Maybe Heaven isn't as pure as I thought it was."

Castiel lifted his hands from the scroll and stared, stone cold, into John's eyes.

"You listen to me John Winchester," Castiel said, Warrior-like once again, the one side of him that sent chills down Dean's spine every time. "I did not give you such power for you to have a trip. I call the shots here. I am the leader of the Distinguished Angel Council and you will respect me and my choices. For I am doing what is best for humanity and for my family. If you were put in such a situation tell me you would not do the same?"

John didn't say a word, but something changed in his eyes.

"That's what I thought," Castiel turned away from him and to Dean. "I need you leave tomorrow morning Dean. I know it's not fair to Daniel or to Sarah, but we have to start moving. If Adam and Eve catch onto us they may change their location and we'll have to start from the beginning."

"Cas…" Dean sighed. "Just promise me you'll be careful ok?"

"Dean you know I will," Castiel said with a nod and once again resisted the urge to kiss Dean in front of his father. "I just need you to be ready to fight when I call on you."

"I will Cas I swear," Dean nodded and Castiel let out a content sigh, as much as he denied it Dean was his first priority before Heaven in his mind. "I'll pack our things tonight."

Castiel nodded and walked back over to the scroll on the table.

"Ezra, Gabriel," Castiel said. "I'll need your help on the first front tonight. All angels are expected to report immediately unless unable. In the much appreciated absence of Michael, Lucifer is prepared to lead us into battle. Gather yourselves and talk to your charges. Titan and Sabbath?"

Titan barked and Sabbath's eyes glowed red.

"You two are to meet with Titan's superior, Bane and discuss your strategies. Go now."

Titan shifted into his human form and walked over to Meg, kissing her and sighing. Meg knew in her heart Titan would be fine, but there was still a part of her that had doubts about it all.

"Be careful…" Meg whispered and Titan nodded, shifting back into his hound form and disappearing in an angelic light with Sabbath. Meg looked to Crowley for instruction.

"We're to raise the demons from Hell," Crowley instructed. "Only those with vessels to start though. Those without we'll wait on until they're needed. They'll listen to me now that Abbadon is gone."

With that said, Crowley and Meg disappeared without a trace.

"What can the rest of us do Castiel?" Mary asked.

"You, John, and Bobby stay here until we call on you," Castiel instructed. "We'll need backup Warriors when our own go down. All other angels proceed as instructed."

"You got it Cas." Bobby nodded.

"Dean," Castiel looked over at his hunter. "We will win this. Nothing has stopped us before and nothing will now."

"I know Cas," Dean said. "Believe me I know."

"Good," Castiel, against probably all of Dean's wishes, placed a kiss on his cheek. "Take care of Daniel and our family."

"You can count on me Cas." Dean smiled.

Castiel, Gabriel, and Ezra all disappeared in unison leaving a rustle of feathers in their wake.

Everyone else dispersed, leaving for their separate rooms to fulfill what Castiel had instructed them to do. All but John, whose stare was boring into the back of Dean's skull. Dean, at this point, didn't care what his father had seen. They had a job to do.

"Excuse me…" Dean muttered, pushing past his stern father and through the doorway leading to Sam and Gabriel's room. Ignoring his father's looks, something unheard of, but he had to. Monsters, he could take on any day. His father? Well that alone was a battle in itself.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"_So you're the infamous Angelhound who fell for a demon?" _Sabbath said through Titan's mind as they ran towards their intended meeting grounds. Bane had instructed Titan to lead Sabbath to the middle of Georgia to begin their western moving front. All in all Titan was a bit nervous about bringing a Hellhound into a group of Angelhounds, they were sworn enemies after all, but this was business and who was to deny the leader of the Distinguished Angel Council's decree of warfare.

Titan still felt as though he was leading a mouse straight into a trap.

"_Yes," _Titan said, dodging a fallen tree stump. "_All of those times you let me through the Hellhound's Realm in Hell, you never once thought it could've been for love?"_

_ "I had my suspicions," _Sabbath replied, running a bit behind Titan. "_Believe me I never chastised you for it, but you did become the talk of the town in Hell."_

_ "Lucky me," _Titan grunted and ran faster, for some reason still feeling the need to prove himself to this Hellhound. _"Bane will ensure no one harms you when we get there, but be warned there will be looks of disgust."_

_ "Nothing I haven't gotten before," _Sabbath grunted and easily let Titan gain a lead on him, he wasn't about to undermine his sense of authority. "_Just promise me you'll have my back."_

_ "Is that an order or a request?" _Titan narrowly avoided a tree.

"_Whichever way you want to take it." _Sabbath fell in time with Titan's running and the pair eventually made it to a clearing where Titan abruptly stopped and sniffed the air. Sabbath's hackles went up, but he calmed down, realizing it would reflect badly on his people if he appeared hostile. Titan's ears pricked up when he heard paw steps coming out of the brush and Bane appeared, a whole slew of Angelhounds behind him. Titan and Sabbath both bowed their heads and Bane his.

"_Titan," _Bane howled. "_Good to see you, you may join your charge now. I need to have a word with Sabbath."_

Titan howled in response and his eyes went yellow for a moment before he scampered over to his charge, Chaya and Adonis among them, they nuzzled Titan's muzzle and barked to show their approval. Titan turned to see Bane and Sabbath both in human form and staring one another down, Bane doing a once over of their new fighting companion.

"Do you believe you can keep up," Bane asked Sabbath, whose human form was a pasty white lanky twenty something year old boy with shaggy black hair and red eyes. He wore all black clothing and boots. "With us elders and Angelhounds?"

"I believe I've been given orders to do a job Bane," Sabbath's stare was icy, but approachable. "You of all hounds should understand that."

"Good," Bane smiled and nodded. "You'll do well. Just don't double cross me and you'll be fine."

Sabbath shifted back into his Hellhound form.

"_Believe me," _he barked. "_I won't."_

_ "I trust you," _Bane shifted as well, resembling a Newfoundland once again. "_For whatever reason."_

Bane then walked over to his people and begun barking orders. Sabbath joined Titan in his charge and howled once, calling upon his people. They slowly showed themselves, bowing their heads to Bane and, although earning dirty looks from most of the Angelhounds, they split into their respected groups. Two charges took off west whilst Bane was still talking.

"_Do you think we even have a chance," _Sabbath asked, sitting next to Titan as the pair watched their friends and allies take off running where they were assigned. "_I believe whole hearted that Castiel's heart is in the right place, but does he honestly believe we'll win this war?"_

_ "If you ask me we have a snowball's chance in Hell," _Titan stood and motioned for his charge to follow him. "_But that among other things hasn't stopped my family before…"_

With that, Titan's charge took off into the woods towards their destination.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Crowley and Meg stood in the middle of a nearby field with an ancient demonic summoning book. Crowley's eyes were screwed tight and his lips moving as he said the incantation and finished quickly, slamming the book shut and looking over at Meg who was nervously rocking from foot to foot.

"Relax princess," Crowley said. "They'll listen."

"How can you be so sure of that," Meg asked. "They're demons."

"And we're not?" Crowley said. "Honestly Meg have some faith in your king."

"You haven't been my king for a long time," Meg stared at him, the audacity he had was almost shocking. "Nor theirs, if I'm wrong I'm wrong, but I doubt they'll listen to you much less anyone else. A lot of them were wiped out when Abbadon collapsed Hell in on itself."

"The older demons aren't vanquished as easily," Crowley explained. "Greater Demons they're called, hard to kill, easy to summon."

"Whatever you say." Meg sighed and rolled her eyes. She stumbled a bit when she felt a rumbling underneath of them and the ground before Crowley opened up. Since all Devils' gates had been locked up permanently and that knowledge belonged only to the angels, they'd had to resort to other measures. Meg gasped when she saw ten Greater Demons, all within vessels, walked up out of Hell and stand before Crowley.

"Meg," Crowley smiled. "Meet the Greater Demons of Fear, Truth, War, Pestilence, Darkness, Disaster, Lust, Greed, and Pride."

"Sounds familiar," Meg said. "You guys into identity theft too?'

"Some of them double as some of the Seven Deadly Sins," Crowley explained. "Hello boys."

"Hello Crowley." They all mimicked in unison, a dull dry sentence that for some reason sent chills down Meg's back.

"Ok," Meg said warily. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any creepier…"

"We can speak for ourselves…" The Greater Demon of Fear said.

"But we prefer to speak together." The rest of them finished his sentence for him.

"In case the tube wasn't turned on down there," Crowley spoke up. "We're fighting another war, boys and by order of Heaven Operation SAMVELG is underway. So we need your help. Call upon your younger brothers and sisters and let's get this show on the way."

Meg's hair whipped in the newly blustering wind. The force of it was enough to knock her to the ground and when she looked up the sky swirled in a black mass. She looked into the eyes of all the Greater Demons and they all shone bright red. Each of them let out a high pitched scream, enough to make a man's ears bleed for days, and the ground opened up in front of them. Hundreds of demons, some still in their black mist forms and others already occupying vessels, crawled and flew out of the depths of Hell. It took only a moment before it was all over, although it seemed to last an eternity and Meg could stand up again. The ten Greater Demons were all standing at attention once again, their eyes lifeless and dull like drugged up soldiers. Meg looked around to see hundreds of other demons, all standing, just waiting for instruction.

"Ok," Meg lowered her voice a bit, she was still in shock. "I was wrong…"

"Show time boys!" Crowley announced and laughed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Angels and more angels had gathered on the outskirts of Ohio so that their power wouldn't be detected as easily. Castiel stood, Gabriel and Lucifer by his side, each of them watching their brothers and sisters fly in from up above. Gabriel sighed when he saw a few fledglings landing awkwardly holding their swords with determined smiles on their faces, old enough to fight and not much older than him when he'd begun training for being a Warrior, but still so young. Too young to be fighting a war. They'd risk their lives, everything for the cause. Lucifer had managed to turn off his emotions long enough to see that his people were ready. He'd been training the Warriors well, even the young ones. Gabriel and Castiel both could tell, as much as he put on a brave face, it still pained him.

"It looks as though my people are here," Lucifer remarked, seeing Balthazar fly in with a group of other Warriors. "I must go. Good luck."

The wind blew across the field, a storm was coming and every angel could tell. The sky had turned black radiating impending danger. Castiel sighed.

"We'll make it home Castiel," Gabriel reassured his brother, his usual playful demeanor long gone, he was in Warrior mode now and that meant a stoic stance and bravery. "You did what you had to do and now we have to see it through."

"When we were born we swore oaths to protect this world," Castiel explained, looking around at his fellow angels. "To be the humans' silent soldiers, unseen as we walk beside them, but always there. Sort of citizens sort of soldiers, watching over them at every turn. It is times like these we remember that oath."

"Father knows you're going to do your best to bring them all home," Gabriel spotted his charge, eagerly awaiting his orders. "For now, it's time to do our jobs and hope that's enough."

Gabriel flew over to his charge and materialized his sword from celestial light. He barked an order and location in Enochian and Castiel watched them fly off into the sky. Lucifer's charge took off as well as every member of the Angel Councils' and several others. Castiel's was the only one left. He turned to see Ezra, among others, bowing their heads and awaiting orders. Castiel pulled a sword from his sleeve and gave his orders, his charge flying off to their location with him in front. They were at war now and it just hadn't seemed real before. As of late they'd been living on a prayer and for once…

Castiel hoped that was enough.

**Read and Review are appreciated!**

**So? The war has begun!**

**The Angelhounds and Hellhounds are working together!**

**The demons have been summoned and are awaiting orders!**

**And the angels have taken flight!**

**But what about the rest of Team Free Will? What will happen with them?**

**More to come soon I promise!**


End file.
